Billy's Story
by ScreamQueen93
Summary: Prequel to Scream that chronicles how Billy met Sidney and how he was driven to murder. SCREAM 3 DOES NOT COUNT!
1. Chapter 1

_Scream 3 doesn't count in this._

Billy Loomis woke up on a rough Monday morning. Mondays were always tough, and annoying. It was finally the day you had to wake up early from a weekend of staying up late and having fun. He always had thoughts of dropping about, but he was only 15. He couldn't do that.

He pushed himself out of bed and got ready for school. He could barely keep his eyes open as he was up all night finishing a math project.

He walked down the steps to see his mother, getting ready for work. He didn't see his dad, so he must've been at work.

"Good morning mom", He greeted, his mom returning his words with a smile.

"Good morning, honey. You gonna have breakfast?"

"No Ma, I'm fine" He said sharply. "I need to go catch the bus, I'll be late" He added as he kissed her on the cheek. "Is Dad at work already?"

"Yeah, you just missed him, I told him to come say goodbye to you" she smiled at him as he left.

The bright, morning sun hurt his eyes for a split second. It was the usual good weather Woodsboro always had. It was a nice town, always a sunny day. He waited at the bus stop for a few minutes until it actually came. He got on it, getting flirty looks from the pretty girls on the bus, though he didn't notice.

When he arrived at school, he met up with Stu at my locker. "Hey, Billy man what's up!" He greeted. Stu was his best friend, he was a wild kid, rather dimwitted. He followed Billy around like a lap dog. They look look and act nothing alike, but it doesn't stop Stu from doing everything he can to be like him. The kid's never had a real best friend and when he met him at the beginning of middle school, they became real close. They've always been there for each other, even in the most stupid of situations. He is an idiot though.

"Hey Stu." He greeted, taking books out of his locker. The halls of Woodsboro high were busy. Homeroom hadn't started yet, and friends were greeting each other and talking.

"Did you do your math homework? Guess what? I didn't!" he laughed hysterically.

Billy was not surprised he didn't do his homework, he never did. "I did my homework Stu, you know my dad will kill me if I fail anything"

"I know buddy, I'm just kidding around" he said softly.

Walking into school, a bunch of cheerleaders caught Billy's eye. They began to giggle and smile in his direction.

"You know you can have any one of those girls if you wanted right Billy?"

"I don't really want a girlfriend right now Stu," Billy deadpanned.

"Billy, you're top of this school, all the girls want you, all the guys want to be you, use it to your advantage man!" He shouted.

"Nah man, it's just not me. I'm not interested in being a jock or having a girlfriend. I just want to get through high school" He said, closing his locker.

"Fine, be that way, but can I have the bunch of cheerleaders over there, if you don't mind?" he grinned, tilting his head over to the girls.

"Be my guest," He approved and Stu patted him on the back before starting for the girls.

Grabbing his books for my first class, he darted down the hallway. Realizing that he was going to be late, he picked up speed. Moving quickly, he turned around a corner and didn't notice someone coming out of a class and they collided, dropping his books.

"Damn", he proclaimed, kneeling down to pick up the books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

"No, it's not your fault", he said looking up. Just then they locked eyes. She was stunning. Alluring. Absolutely beautiful. He didn't understand how he never noticed her before. "I was...I was uh...going too uh...too uh..."

"Fast?" She finished for him, with a genuine smirk.

He chuckled, looking down, embarassed. "Yeah, that." He looked back up at her. He didn't want to take his eyes off her. She bit her lip, looking into his eyes.

"Well here's your books", she said, handing them over to me.

He took them, "Thanks..and uh, sorry."

They stood up, she smiled at him. "That's okay." She stood there almost as if she was waiting for him to say something.

He wanted to, but he didn't know what. He never told anyone this, not even Stu, but he was always pretty awkward when it came to getting to know a girl. It was the real reason he didn't have a girlfriend. He wasn't that confident of a kid.

"Well, I'll see you around", She said, turning to leave.

"W-wait." He called out, she turned around.

"Uh, I never got your name."

She smiled again, looking down, then back up.. "It's Sidney. Sidney Prescott." He didn't recognize the name.

He smiled back at her, "I'm Billy." He said, extending his hand which she gladly shook. "Billy Loomis."

"Nice to meet you Billy Loomis." This girl was Angel-like. She was so sweet and innocent looking. She didn't look like she had a bad bone in her body. And her beauty was out of this world. So how come he's never seen her? "I'll see you." She told him.

"Yeah, of course." He watched her walk away, which proved to be a great sight. In addition to her beauty and sweetness, she had a perfect butt.

He smiled as he watched her walk into class.

XxXxXxXxXxX

He sat through the first few classes, not paying attention. Usually he always did, but he couldn't help but think about the girl that he talked to. Sidney Prescott. He couldn't think about the last time he felt so strongly about a girl.

It soon was lunchtime and he met up at the fountain to sit with Stu, like everyday.

Stu apparently noticed he was quiet today. "Billy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing man" He replied with no emotion, closing his eyes at the glare of the sun.

"C'mon dude. You can tell me."

"Alright, but promise you won't laugh?"

Stu smirked, "I can't promise anything."

"Then fuck you."

"No, no, I'm joking, I won't laugh" He reassured with a smile.

"Okay, you see that girl over there?" He asked, pointing over to Sidney, she was sitting with Tatum Riley, a hot, blonde, popular feisty girl. He remembers having a crush on her freshman year.

"Yeah" Stu replied.

"Well this morning, I bumped into her in the hallway, and we talked a bit. She's amazing."

"Whoa, Billy's got a thing for a girl?!" He exclaimed, poking his tongue out and laughing hysterically at Billy.

"FUCKING IDIOT!" Billy yelled, pounding him on the arm. "I told you not to laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Billy, but I just thought I'd never see the day that you like a girl"

"What do you know about her?"

"About Sidney? Well, I know she isn't too popular, I know she's pretty cool with Tatum, who I wouldn't mind getting my hands on someday. Sidney, as hot as she may be, is too much of a loner, she dresses weird and never goes to any parties. I don't think she's ever had a boyfriend" He laughed.

"Leave her alone," Billy defended. "Fuck it, forget I said anything actually."

"Go talk to her if you're really that interested!" He told him. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't of because he's usually lost when it comes to sweet talking a girl. But there was something about her. Something that drew him, and he'd be pissed if he waited and she ends up dating some brainless jock. He had to do it.

"Fine, I will" Billy shot back. Moving off the fountain, he began to walk over to where Sidney and Tatum were seated. Girls were staring at him. They were probably waiting to see if he was going to talk to one of them. To their surprise, he took a seat next to Sidney, who to him, was much more gorgeous than any of those girls. Looking around, a lot of them scrunched their noses in disgust and began to whisper to one another. He didn't give two fucks.

Tatum began to laugh and Sidney put her head down, hiding a smile.

"Hey girls" he greeted loudly, not meaning to be loud at all. It was probably just the nerves.

"Are you lost Billy?" Tatum asked, smirking, rolling her eyes.

"No, I was just wondering if I could talk to Sidney" He told her, looking at Sidney who had turned a bright red shade.

Tatum looked at Sidney and smiled as she got up. "I'll leave you two to it then". She said, patting Sidney on the back, and in a second, she was gone. Sidney stroked her neck with her hand, she looked uncomfortable. Her hair was whipping to the front of her face; it looked like she wanted to hide.

"So-"

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked, not it in a bitchy way, more of a genuinely curious way. Sidney didn't look like she could be bitchy if she tried. "I'm not your type," she said looking at him.

"You don't need to be my type. I was just wanting some help with my math homework, if that's okay with you?"

"Why don't you ask Stuart?" She said, turning to Billy.

"Stuart?!" He exclaimed, looking at Stu, frowning before looking back. "Stu's an idiot."

She laughed a little and nodded. "Okay. Your house or mine?"

"Mine?" He answered. He kept a cool exterior, but on the inside he was jumping with extreme joy. "Tonight?"

"Okay, um, where do you live?"

He wrote down his address and number on a sheet of paper and handed it to her. She looked at it as he stood up. She looked up at him and smiled. "Sounds good."

He returned her smile with one of his own, and waved goodbye before walking back to Stu, sitting next to him."What did you do Billy?" He immediately asked. "She's glowing over there".

"Nothing we're just studying tonight." He told him, not taking his eyes off Sidney. Tatum had returned to her side, and they were talking and giggling. They both looked over in his direction and he quickly turned away, immediately getting nervous, hoping they didn't catch him. He looked back from the corner of his eyes to see them giggling again. She had such a cute laugh.

"Yeah. Sure. Studying" Stu exclaimed with a sarcastic tone. Billy had almost forgot he was even there.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

_Hey guys, whether you liked it or not, please review! Second chapter will be up soon_


	2. Chapter 2

That night, he had his books open and waited for Sidney to arrive. His mom and dad were at work, so the house was all theirs, something he hoped wouldn't get Sidney nervous.

He didn't exactly know when she was going to come, but he hoped it would be soon. He didn't notice that he was pacing across his living room in nervousness. Sure, it wasn't officially a date, but nonetheless, just being around her made him nervous. He was afraid if he said or did the wrong thing just once, no matter how small, she would lose interest.

He was starting to lose hope before he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the front door. He smiled, seeing her, and she smiled back. "Hey Sidney" He greeted.

"Uh, hey Billy" she replied, obviously a little nervous too. "So you need help with math you said?"

"Yeah, just come straight upstairs. I already have my books up there."

An hour had passed, and they were upstairs just doing math homework. He honestly didn't need help, it was just an excuse to get her to come over and talk. There is something about her, something he liked, and something that interested him.

They were both sitting on his bed, across from each other with their books placed in front of them. "So do you get that?" She asked after explaining a difficult question.

"Yea, I think I do" He answered, trying to put on the whole 'I need help with school' act as best he could.

She found herself staring at him. "You know, I'm surprised by you" she said looking at me and putting her books away.

He frowned lightly, a smirk appearing, "Really?"

She smiled at him and laughed a bit, "Yeah. I thought you were gonna be this really cocky, jock type guy."

He chuckled, "Is it a good thing that I'm not?"

"Definitely." She told him smiling. She studied him. "Did you really need help with math?"

His eyes widened a bit, something he didn't mean to do. "What makes you ask that?" He asked politely.

"Cause you really seem like you understood all these before I even explained them."

He looked down, hoping to god he wasn't blushing, but he was. She noticed this and blushed herself, thinking it was adorable. He chuckled again. "You got me." He looked back up at her. "I didn't really need help."

"Thought so", she snickered. They locked eyes again. Billy knew what he wanted to do. So it was the moment of truth. Should he do it? Should he make his move?

He took her hand, giving her an idea of what he was going to do next. To his joy, she didn't back take it away, though started to look nervous. He could tell she's never done anything like this before. With no hesitation, he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. Instead of returning his kiss with a painful slap like he feared, she kissed him back. As soon as their lips met, his head started to spin. She had really sexy, pouty lips, and she knew how to work them. She was an amazing kisser.

They both then pulled away almost at the same time. He didn't notice his eyes were still closed, he was still dazed. Sidney saw this and blushed, flattered.

He finally opened my eyes and looked at her, "You...really know how to kiss."

She giggled, "Well thank you." He smiled back at her. This girl was already making him feel things I've never felt. She was amazing.

Sidney Prescott was about to take over his world.

The next few months were amazing. They were the new couple of the school. Their relationship started off hot and heavy, they were always making out after school, in all sorts of places; her house, behind the school, his house, the park, everywhere. They never went all the way though. He didn't think he was ready just yet and he knew Sidney certainly wasn't.

One day, him and Sidney had planned to go to the movies. He arrived at the theater, but she wasn't there yet. He walked in the theater and waited. He looked at the door, and in she walked. She saw him instantly and smiled, which he returned. She looked as beautful as ever. Her smile lit up his day.

They walked to each other and embraced in a hug.

"You ready to go in?" Billy asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, sure."

He nodded and they waited in the line, which was rather long. They were seeing this new, popular movie called _Seven_ with Brad Pitt, Hollywood's new heartthrob and Morgan Freeman. It was supposed to be really good.

He looked at her. She was looking ahead. He couldn't take my eyes off her.

"You are beautiful, you know that", He said, randomly.

She looked at him and smiled, "What?" It looked like she was taken off guard.

"I don't think you realize how stunning you are, Sid."

She looked down, blushing heavily. She was so adorable when she was nervous. "Your not so bad yourself Billy." She joked with a smile at him, about to say something until they realized they were at the front of the line. Billy paid the guy for two tickets, and bought her a soda. They walked to the theater and he held the door for her, and they found their seats.

They were an hour in the movie. It was pretty good but Billy wasn't paying much attention. He found myself glancing at Sid throughout.

Then Sidney suddenly, yet slowly and gently starting biting her lip. She did it so seductively, as if she was inviting him in. Her lips were so luscious and pouty. He couldn't help it anymore. He leaned in to her.

"Can I kiss you, or are you in to the movie?"

She smiled at me him, grabbed his face, and pulled him in, crashing her lips into his.


	3. Chapter 3

_To those cool readers, please review!_

XxXxXXxXxX

I noticed my father was going out a lot these days, he says it was for business trips. That made it easy to slip Sidney past my mother. She never knew a thing, though her and Sidney got along rather nicely.

A year had passed and Sidney and me were still strong as ever. We were both now 16.

One night, Sidney was just leaving my house. I walked her downstairs and they got to the door.

She turned around about to say goodbye but she was interupted by my lips kissing hers. It was so unexpected to Sidney, but those were the best. She felt almost lightheaded, giving a small moan into the kiss.

Their lips parted, and they stared into each others' eyes for a moment.

"I love you", he blurted it out. He didn't mean to say it, he thought out loud. His heart started to race, he got very nervous. It was the first time he'd ever said anything like that to her. What would her reaction be?

"I love you too", she told him with a sweet smile, kissing him hard. He didn't want to let her go.

A few minutes later, mom picked her up. He waved at Maureen as they drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Billy was walking to Sidney's house on one Saturday evening. She wasn't supposed to be home, as she was hitting the mall with Tatum. But he had nothing else to do so he figured he would walk there early, and already be there when she got there.

As he turned the corner to her house, he saw his dad's car.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. His dad was supposed to be at work right now. And why would he be here?

He walked up to the car to make sure it was his dad's. Surely, it was. Confusion began to fill his head. He could see his mom being here, maybe to just hang out with Maureen like friends do, but his dad? That's too odd.

He figured he would go and knock on the door anyway, to see what was up. He had no idea why his dad would be there. Especially at this time. As he walked to the door, he looked up at the balcony to see a figure come on it. It was his Dad. He frowned, this confirmed his suspicion. He didn't know if he should call out to him or what? He'd never been so lost. Then he saw another figure go on the balcony. It was Maureen Prescott.

He backed away from the door and hide behind a wall, scoping the two out. He saw they were having a conversation about something, smiling and laughing, and then he saw it.

Maureen leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Billy thought his dad would immediately push her away. He was married for Christ's sake. But no, he kissed her back, pulling her in gently.

Rage, sadness and even more confusion filled in Billy. His body tensed up, face getting red. He couldn't believe how his father could stab his mom in the back like that. They've been married since before Billy was born.

And then there was that bitch. Maureen. She wanted to harm her at that moment. Hell, he'd like to harm anything at this moment just to take his rage out on something. He didn't know what to make of this. Not one bit.

He started walking back, completely forgetting about Sidney and their date. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell his mom? Or just let all this pass over. Likely, it's just a fling that will last for a bit, and then break off. Maybe that was the better idea. If he told his mom, there's a possibility she'd leave, and he definitely didn't want that.

He was at an absolute lost. His mind raced on his walk back home.

What a fucking day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Billy woke up and went straight to school. He didn't speak to his dad or mom. Arriving at school, he kept to himself. He didn't want to see or speak to anyone. People stared at him, like usual, but for some reason, he wanted to kick their faces in. It was annoying him.

"Billy!" He heard a familiar voice shout from behind him. His stomach churned and his heart began to pound fast. He turned around to find Sidney. He couldn't bring himself to even look at her, her resemblance to Maureen was too great.

"What's up with you?" She asked, with an expression of curiosity on her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine" He answered rather grimly, attempting to look at her without losing his mind.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking nervous.

"Yeah, I just didn't get any sleep last night," He said to her.

"Okay" she said, kissing his cheek. She left, though a though kept lingering in his mind. A thought that kept him up all night last night.

_The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree..._

What if Sidney turned out just like her mother? She'd fuck him over too. But she was so innocent, she wouldn't. Would she?


	4. Chapter 4

His head was hurting. He couldn't process the fact that his dad would go around, fucking with other women. He loved his mom. Maybe the thing to do was to just let this whole thing pass over. It couldn't last forever right? And the last thing he wanted was to see his mom leave.

He decided he'll just leave it alone for now. Hopefully things will go back to normal. He knew he couldn't look at his dad the same though.

Sure enough, a few days later Billy woke up to a quiet home. He went downstairs to find his father sitting alone, with his head buried in his arms.

"Dad? Where's Mom?" He asked him, looking more nervous. His worst fear was creeping in his head.

"She's gone. She left this morning." Hank Loomis told his son, not even looking at him.

Billy's face dropped. This couldn't be happening. What the fuck was going on? He felt rage and sadness at the same time. He kept wondering, what he did wrong. His dad may have fucked up, but he didn't. That fucking bitch would pay for this.

The next day at school, Billy met up with Stu.

"I need to talk to you" Billy said to him whispering. "Meet me at my house, 8 o'clock tonight". He pushed past him and didn't even let him reply. He went straight home.

It was 8 o'clock and Billy waited nervously for Stu. His father was out, probably fucking Maureen. It bothered him, it hurt hum, but there was nothing he could do about it just yet. He had an idea in his head. He knew what he wanted to do.

But he couldn't do _that_ right? Or could he?

All he wanted was to see that slut pay for what she did to him and his family.

And she would...

There was a knock at the door and it was Stu. He looked a little confused, as he didn't speak to him much today. Much less than he usually would. He came upstairs and sat in his room. It was still silent.

"Billy man, what's up with you?" He asked breaking the tension.

"I need your help" He said sharply, not sitting down.

"You know I've got your back dude, what do you need help with?" He asked calmly sitting up.

"We're going to kill Maureen Prescott."

Stu's face dropped. "W-what?"

"You heard me..."

Stu looked around the room, shocked. "I don't understand."

"She's a slut, Stu. She's been fucking my dad!"

"What!?"

"That's why my mom left. I wanna see that bitch suffer."

"Well, how would we get away with it? I'm not trying to go to prison, Billy."

Billy thought for a second. That was one thing he didn't figure out. "Listen, all he have to do is wear gloves or something. The police would never know we were there."

"What if we sneeze or something? And our DNA is all over the place. That happens sometimes right?"

"You got alot of questions dont you?"

"Well, your dropping a bomb on me like this man. I mean, you know I have your back but I'm just trying to understand."

Billy sighed, "Stu, listen. We go in, do what we have to do and get out. It's simple. We'd get away with it easy. We just have to make sure she's the only one there, and that Sid isn't."

Stu looked down, thinking it over. Then all of a sudden he started to laugh, "Who knew Sid's mom got around like that."

"That's what I mean! So fuck her!"

Stu thought about it for a moment, and in a second his face lit up, thinking about all the slasher movies he loves, and how fun it'd be to partake in it. "Let's do it man!"

The weeks leading up to killing Maureen were quick and tense. They knew it was coming. It had been easier for Billy to approach Sidney lovingly these days, than it was when he first found out about Maureen. Though still, knowing that the blood running through her is the blood running through the woman who single handedly destroyed my family made his blood boil. As much as he didn't want to be mad at Sid, cause it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help it. She looked so much like Maureen. He just wanted to strangle her sometimes.

It was a Wednesday night and Stu and Billy were watching Psycho. That was one of Billy's favorites. There was always one particular line that stood out to him, "we all go a little mad sometimes". It was most definitely the best line in the series and he could easily relate. Sometimes we just go a little mad. Watching all these horror movies had really given him some insights into the world of psychotic killers. He knew exactly what he had to be if he wanted to make the list.

"Billy, have you had sex with Sidney?" Stu turned to him and asked randomly.

"That's none of your business" He replied stiffly.

"I'm only asking because it's one of the rules.".

"We aren't killing Sidney, you dick. We are killing her mother."

"How can you face Sid after what you're going to do to her mom? What if she fucks you over like her mother did?" he asked seriously.

"Shut up Stu." He said blatanly. As much as he didn't want to think about it, he could be right. I mean, she is her daughter. Sidney didn't look like she could ever do any of that, but he was sure that's how all women are in the beginning. Maureen wasn't always a slut. She's married to Sidney's dad for god's sake.

The next day, Billy met with Stu after school and they finalized a few things. They decided to wear all black; it wasn't going to be easy hiding our identities.

The night arose and Billy and Stu left from his house. They both had a sharp, hunting knife in their back pockets. The trip was silent. Though both were excited, they were scared shitless. They had never done anything like this before. How would it feel? Would they get pleasure from torturing this woman? All was to be revealed in time. Arriving at Sidney's house, there was a car parked out front.

"Oh shit Billy! Who's that?" Stu asked as him and Billy stopped in their tracks. Billy had to think. What were they going to do?

Moments later, a figure came out of the house. It was a man, he was leaving. He looked around to see if anyone could see and he moved quickly to his car. "What the fuck!?" Billy yelled.

"Holy shit, Billy man. She's fucking even more guys!"

"What a fucking whore."

The man drove off seconds later. This was their queue. They left the car and advanced towards the house. To their pleasure, the door was left unlocked. Sliding it open, the house was silent, but there was a jacket was lying on a table next to the door, along with a phone. The man must be coming back. Their time was limited, but at that moment, Billy just got a foolproof idea. He went and took hold of the man's jacket and put it over his black clothes. It was going to be covered in blood by the time they were finished.

"What are you doing, Billy?" Stu whispered to him, Billy turned around to him with a smile.

"I know exactly how we're going to get away with it, Stu. We're going to frame that piece of shit who just left the house. This jacket is going to be completley covered in that bitch's blood. Then when he gets back, we just have to put it in his car or something. Boom, we're good. We're set."

A grin formed on Stu's face. He fel more safe about this now that they had a plan. But as safe as one could be in this situation. "Wow, your a genius, Billy." They smiled at each other before they headed up the stairs.

There was no sound of movement, but the house was dark. Where the fuck was this bitch? He looked at Stu and you could see the fear in his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his eyes were wide and his mouth looked as if it was glued. Billy can only imagine the look on my face. There was no turning back now, it had to be done.

Moving up the stairs, they trembled. They moved like snails, still scared as fuck. One step at a time, they made it to the top of the staircase. Billy could feel the sweat drip down the side of his face. It took everything in him to not turn back right now.

He couldn't do this. They had picked the worst night, Sidney would be home from Tatum's soon and that man was somewhere and most likely on his way back right now. But they couldn't go back, they had to do it, now.

At the top of the staircase, they saw a light on. It was Sidney's parents' room. He had never been in there, he'd only ever been in Sidney's room. The door was slightly open and it appeared as if Maureen was asleep. Her big brown hair lay against the pillow. This was their chance. Stu looked at him deeply. He looked clueless. He was blank. He wanted to go back now. It was so obvious. He looked to Billy for guidance and he didn't know what to do.

"Get your knife out" Billy whispered in his ear softly. Still staring at him, Stu put his hand in his back pocket and pulled it out. He was shaking; he could barely hold the knife without dropping it. "Don't you fucking back out now" He told him strongly, but quietly. Billy was scared, but he couldn't show it. If he did, he was sure Stu would run for it. Billy stared at him and pulled his knife out.

"Billy, I don't think I can do this man. I wanna go home" Stu whined, looking on the verge of tears.

"We're going to do this, now!" Billy said getting louder. Maureen shot up from her bed and looked around the bedroom.

"Is someone there?" she asked. His heart pounded fast. "Cotton?" she said again.

Stu looked at him, he looked as if he was going to faint. "On the count of three" Billy said. Stu's face squinted as if he wanted to say no. "1…" Bily began, his heart starting to race. "2…" Stu began to shake, but he had to continue. "3!".

Billy and Stu shot into the bedroom, finding Maureen on the bed. She got up and looked at us both, sweaty and scared. They were both shaking, and she didn't seem scared at all, more confused. After all, she knew them, Billy was dating her daughter and Stu was his best friend. She didn't know what to think.

"Oh, Billy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Billy ran towards her and pulled his knife from behind my back and shot it right into her stomach, leaving it inside. He couldn't believe he'd just did that. She yelled in pain and choked on blood.

"GET OVER HERE YOU DIPSHIT! FUCKING HELP ME!" Billy shouted at Stu who looked around in shock.

Stu then ran towards Maureen's breathless body and stabbed her in the chest. Billy looked at her suffering, it felt good. For a moment, she looked like Sidney. His heart sank, and he pulled the knife out of her stomach; it dripped with blood, Maureen's blood. She was dying, it was obvious, but she wasn't gone just yet. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and cracked a bone in his neck.

"It's not Sidney. It's not Sidney" He muttered under my breath, though he still kept seeing Sidney's body in my mind, but it was not her.

Stu's fear seemed to be replaced. He looked like he was okay with it now, and was almost looking like he was having fun. He grabbed Maureen and stuck the knife in her back. And Billy did the same, right in her chest.

She moaned and lost her voice. She was no longer able to talk. Billy stabbed her again, it felt so fucking good. The rush was getting to him; he wanted to stab her more.

Cotton's coat was almost entirely blood covered. Billy was losing it. "DIE ALREADY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He stabbed her again, and Stu let go. She dropped to the floor, extremely bloody, and very much dead.

His bloody knife was in his hand, and he was covered in Maureen's blood, as was Stu. He was also wearing Cotton's jacket. They took one last look at Maureen's mutilated body and him and Stu took off downstairs.

They ran into the dark kitchen and stood in silence. Billy looked out the window and saw Cotton's car arrive back in the lot. He turned to Stu. "Okay, you go to the car. And I'll put this in Cotton's car okay?" He used the name Cotton. It was what Maureen had said, so that had to be the man.

Stu nodded, "Yeah man...Sure." Before they left, Billy looked out the back window of the house and saw Cotton's car around the corner. The two then left the house, Stu going the way back to their parked car, and Billy walking to Cotton's car. Little did he know, a young, teenage girl was seeing him from afar.

It was Sidney.

Billy turned the corner and went past Cotton's car and slid the jacket in the open door, covered in blood. Done, he was framed.

Billy then sprinted for Stu's car. He was relieved to see that he had already started the car. He got in and Stu took off. "WOW! That was fun man!", Stu finally shouted with a large grin, breaking the silence.

Billy nodded, almost shocked to see how he was so fearful in the house and now how he's so happy. "Yeah. I think we got away with it."

Stu looked at him, "You sure?"

He nodded again, as he drove down the road. "Pretty sure."

"Yeah...maybe...It felt kind of cool though. To just stab someone like that." He snickered and turned to Billy who smirked.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun...I just, can't fucking believe we actually did it though."

"We make a good team."

Billy chuckled, "We sure do." He never felt like this before, the rush was just too much. As much as this was hurting Sidney, he kept imagining the amazing feeling he got from killing the slut bag whore who destroyed his family. It was finally done, he just had to face Sidney tomorrow.


End file.
